CALIDEZ
by LagrimasSolitarias
Summary: Gretchen la eterna enamorada del chico extraño ojos ámbar, sino fuera por que era invisible en la escuela seria el tema mas comentado, era demasiado obvio viéndolo entre suspiros por horas. DibxGretchen


_**Hola linduras, heme aqui medio viva n.n **con este fic completamente dedicado para mi adorable talentosa archi-enemiga "DISTROYER" por su cumple, Felicidades hermosura, tu insana amiga que no tenia ni idea de que significaba chingon te ama mucho -3- (lo se linda ya paso un mes pero la bendita ispiracion volvio hace poco ono)****_

_**_**Desde hace meses tenia este fic en la cabeza por una mension en mi primer GaGr "La cita de la ruina" no es necesario habrelo leido para entender este fic, y me ispire por el fic "Nuestro proyecto" obra de las imcreible famosa escritora de Da y Amor Yaoi 'Distroyer'**_**_

_**_**Invasor Zim es propiedad del maestro Jhonen Vasquez, solo la historia le pertenece a LagrimasSolitarias.**_**_

* * *

><p><strong>"Calidez"<strong>

Si que había sido un día tan extraño, lo cual están normal en su vida. Primero Zim llega presentando con aires de grandeza a su robot mal disfrazado como su hermanito menor, segundo a la señorita Bitters se le ocurrió hacer una evaluación de preguntas al azar, lo cual es normal en un maestro. Lo que no es normal es que si contestas mal te lancen una rata rabiosa a la cara y lo menos normal es que contestando bien te la lancen por no agradarle a tu maestra. Pero la mala suerte en su vida por desgracia era algo a lo que comenzaba a resinarse.

Pero para continuar con su día de mala racha, su "adorable" hermanita menor se encontraba con un humor mal alterado de lo normal, amenazándolo (para variar) con romperle los huesos. Y como la fresita que adorna el pastel, el defectuoso robot del estúpido insecto del espacio que odiaba, había saltado sobre él a la hora del almuerzo ensuciando su ropa con comida.

¡POR SATURNO ¿QUE TENIA EL UNIVERSO CONTRA ÉL?!

Escucho las risas de todos los horribles niños de la escuela en ese comedor, pero la risa que claramente se distinguía entre las demás era esa asquerosa risa gangosa de su némesis. No existía nada más humillante que verse rebajado ante él.

Las lágrimas de frutación amenazaban por salir de sus bellos ojos ámbar. Pero no les daría el lujo a todos los de ese miserable comedor escolar verlo llorar.

Salió corriendo al pasillo sin notar que alguien lo seguía. La comida escurría de su ropa, amenos no estaba tan caliente.

-Por Marte ¡¿Cual será su problema?!-

Se pregunto así mismo comenzando hablar solo como de costumbre.

-¿Que tipo de día asido este? Por Venus aun le faltan muchas horas para que acabe-

Intento quitarse un poco de comida de su ropa sacudiéndola.

-Seria una mentira solo decir que preferiría que la Tierra me tragara, cuando en realidad en este momento prefiero que se habrá un a bujero negro atrayéndome y tele trasportándome a una dimensión de demonios cabras saibor come órganos internos chupa sangre, antes de seguir rodeado de personas que en vez de reconocer mis esfuerzos por salvarlos a diario, se burlan de mi con cada oportunidad que se les atraviesa-

Apretó sus puños con furia casi introduciendo sus uñas en su piel.

-Quizás debería-

Este era uno de esos momentos donde su mente colapsaba de la frutación dando lugar a la pequeña posibilidad de tirar la toalla. Estaba harto de las burlas, los sinsabores, pero sobre todo de la consumidora soledad que lo abrazaba. Pero jamás desertaría.

-Pero que estoy diciendo. Jamás tomaría el camino fácil, es justo lo que quiere Zim-

Siguió quitándose el resto de la comida de su ropa con sus manos.

-No me rendiré, sin importar cuantas veces considere bajar la toalla, la Tierra me necesita y yo como guardián de ella la protegeré con mi vida-

Sonrió ampliamente asiendo pose de héroe con la comida cayendo de su ropa, con una pequeña esperanza. Por que sino tenia esperanzas en si mismo nadie mas la tendría. Es lo que estos años de soledad le habían dejado claro, solo se tenia así mismo.

Estaba tan concentrado hablando solo que no noto que un par de ojos soñadores lo miraban atentos a cada uno de sus movimientos. Esos ojos tenían tantos años contemplándolo de esa manera soñadora desde lejos, soñando despierta que algún día la notara, que por un segundo se olvidara de todo lo que lo agobiaba y la mirara.

Ese chico Dib Membrana la tenia en sus manos sin saberlo. Y como no tenerla en sus manos si ese chico tenia algo que con tomarse un segundo para tratarlo lo notarias, su infinita nobleza al querer proteger a los demás (Cierto que lo habían tachado de loco, compulsivo, obsesivo, exagerado, pero eso no borraba su nobleza) su entrega a su causa que defendía celosamente, la forma tan tierna en la que hablaba solo. Otro motivo por el cual lo habían tachado de loco, pero sea comprobado que los grandes genios de la historia también hablaban solos, por el hecho de tener su mente mas desarrollada eran capases de mantener una conversación con sigo mismos para ejercitar su cerebro.

Era cierto que ese chico siendo el hijo de un científico era inteligente, el mas inteligente de la escuela, mejor dicho el mas inteligente de la ciudad sin nombre. Él era el único despierto en esa ciudad que estaba dormida bajo un profundo coma de estupidez.

Ella también estaba en coma, pero un coma provocado por él, por esos dulcísimos ojos miel que adornaban su bello rostro, acompañados con unos deseables labios que sobre pasaban un anhelo el probarlos. No había nada que no le gustara de él, si era su primer y único amor a sus trece años de edad.

Gretchen la eterna enamorada del chico extraño ojos ámbar, sino fuera por que era invisible en la escuela seria el tema mas comentado, era demasiado obvio viéndolo entre suspiros por horas.

No pudo evitar suspirar al oír el breve discurso del chico amante de lo paranormal, lo cual llamo su atención volteándose buscando con su intensa mirada obsesiva de donde provenía ese profundo suspiro, topándose con su compañera de clases de tres coletas con brackets, con un inmenso sonrojo por habré sido descubierta por primera vez.

-Te encuentras bien, ah... ah...-

Pregunto el ojos ámbar intrigado por el sonrojo de la chica, a la vez que intentaba recordar su nombre.

-S... Si-

Logro contestar tartamudeando la peli-purpura sonrojándose más por tener la intensa mirada de Dib sobre ella, emocionada por que le mostro preocupación por ella pero a la vez algo diseccionada que no supiera su nombre.

-Deberías de ir a la enfermería, creo que te quiere dar fiebre ah...-

-Gretchen-

Dijo su propio nombre intentando no desmayarse por que su compañía le modio sonreía quitándose sus gafas para limpiar los rastros de comida sobre ellas, si quería ayudar a esa chica llevándola a la enfermería debería tener su visión clara. La sed de ayudar en ese chico era mucha, cosa demasiado inusual en alguien que fuera normal.

-Gretchen si quieres puedo llevarte a la enfermería-

El ojos miel sentía que esa tímida chica le trasmitía calidez. Ella intento controlar el hecho que sus delgadas piernas temblaban con su corazón latiendo a un exagerado ritmo, al ver al ojos ámbar sin sus gafas limpiándolas con su larga gabardinas negra.

Dib a diferencia del resto de sus compañeros con las hormonas comenzando alborotarse no tenia ni idea de lo que era coquetear, pero ahora parecia hacerlo inocentemente sin notarlo (Eso oh la mente de Gretchen le jugaba una tortuosa broma)

-No tengo buenos recuerdos de ella desde que me tacharon como un horrible niño Saibor mugidor, pero puedo acompañarte si quieres-

Se coloco de nuevo las gafas sin dejar de sonreírle, se sentía tan bien conversar con alguien que no comenzara a decirle raro como el resto, sumándole la sensación cálida que esa chica trasmitía, como no ser amable con ella. Gretchen no pudo evitar medio reí con timidez por recordar que tenia esa foto del periódico del día que su amado Dib fue clasificado como un niño saibor mugidor, foto que tenia pegada en la pared de su cuarto junto a la cama. Como amaba esa foto a pesar de las alteraciones en la cara de su adorado seguía siendo lindo. También tenía la foto del día que fue arrestado por acosar cachorritos en una tienda de mascotas.

-G...Gracias, pero estoy b...bien...-

-¿Segura? Por que hasta tiemblas-

Nada se podía escapar bajo la sigilosa mirada del joven Membrana, más que la pobre de Gretchen no podía tener control sobre las reacciones de su cuerpo en este momento.

Pero debía aprovechar que por primera vez en su existencia tenia la atención del bello ojos ámbar.

-D... Dib... ¿Quisieras... salir...?-

El ojos miel se puso serio ya era muy poco usual que alguien de su escuela mantuviera una conversación con él, si todos lo deseaban lejos.

-Claro-

¡¿Enserio?! Pensó la peli-purpura con su rostro iluminado, pero se confundió al ver a su chico soñado alejándose medio molesto de ella. La chica de las coletas lucho por que sus pies racionaran siguiéndolo.

-Dib ¿Donde... vas?-

Él la vio a los ojos volviendo hacer nacer su sonrojo.

-Digite que saliera. Entiendo que quieras que me aleje de ti es lo que toda la humanidad quiere ¡POR JUPITER! ¿Que acaso ser visionario es un pecado capital?-

Su tono era más que desesperado, estaba tan acostumbrado a ese trato. Gretchen se sintió mas enamorada, Dib podía ser tan adorable sin notarlo. Como pudo pensar que ella le dijo que se alejara, si lo único que había deseado toda su joven vida era tenerlo cerca.

-Me refería a... salir con...migo-

El joven amante de lo paranormal abrió sus bellos ojos ámbar como platos, empezando a sonrojarse por entender que esa tímida chica en vez de alejarlo le pedía una "cita".

-Ah...-

Fue todo lo que logro articular, su cerebro no daba para más. Gretchen bajo la cabeza deseccionada apunto de llorar, era obvio que Dib le diría que no y no encontraba las palabras. Como pudo atreverse a pensar que alguien tan perfecto como Dib se rebajaría a salir con alguien como ella.

Dib podía ser insano para los demás pero para ella era perfecto. Como no sentirse intimidada ante ese par de hermosos ojos miel, su Dib era tan bello y ella se sentía tan insignificante con sus brackets, tan fea por las miradas de desaprobación de las chicas populares por su vestimenta y las coletas que con cariño le asía su abuela.

Dib tenía buen gusto en chicas, estaba consciente de ello por las lágrimas que derramo el san Valentín pasado al verlo con esa niñita rica de Tak. Esa chica era tan hermosa con su semblante indiferente, tubo a Dib interesado en ella y al chico extranjero de Zim persiguiéndola, hasta su forma de caminar decía seguridad todo lo contrario a ella. Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir sin avisar de sus soñadores ojos.

La campana de vuelta a clases sonó, Gretchen aprovecho para salir corriendo tapando su rostro mojado de lágrimas con sus manos, ahora no seria capaz de volver a ver a su chico soñado a la cara.

Dib la vio irse sin poder moverse en su estado de zombi, jamás pensó que una chica con su fama de loco lo invitaría a una cita. No estaba preparado para eso ¿Que se supone que se hace cuando te piden una cita?

-Cita-

Dijo para si, sintiendo que algo puntiagudo picaba su rostro. Salió de su estado ido viendo que su odiado némesis le picaba la cara con la punta de un palo, se lo arrebato con la mano viéndolo molesto.

-¡Por Venus Zim! ¿Que se supone que haces?-

El ojos rubís le quito bruscamente el palo de su mano.

-Zim te vio más estúpido de lo normal como un mono sin cerebro diciendo algo que intrigo ¡LA SUPERIOR MENTE DE ZIM!-

Su tono era demandante exigiendo una respuesta a su nueva duda por la corta palabra que ese cabezón humano dijo.

El ojos ámbar no le presto atención al Irken viendo por donde esa cálida chica había salido corriendo, vio gruesas lágrimas en su diseccionado rostro, sabia que era su culpa debió habré contestado. Pero este parecía un territorio más paranormal del que alguna vez hayan pisado sus pies.

Volvió a salir de sus pensamientos por que Zim le arrojo con fuerzas el palo a la cara.

-¡AAH! Zim-

-Deja de ignorar a Zim sucia larva humana. Zim exige saber ¿Por que digite cita?-

Dib pensó en irse dejando con esa duda a ese latoso marcianito ya que no tenia el por que responderle algo que en lo mínimo le incumbía, pero por desgracia conocía bien a esa basura espacial sino le respondía estaría todo el día molestando con lo mismo, eso era lo menos que quería ahora que su mente era un enredo.

-No es que te importe Zim pero una chica me invito a una cita-

Sonrió por lo bien que se sentía para su autoestima decir eso, sonrisa que no tardo en borrarse por las carcajadas de su némesis.

-JAJAJAJAJAJA. No hagas reír a Zim mono Dib, hasta Zim sabe que las féminas humanas no se sienten atraídas por primates poca cosa como ¡TU! JAJAJAJA-

Rió mas escandaloso señalándolo. El ofendido ojos ámbar apretó sus puños cansado de más burlas.

- ¡DEJA DE REIRTE CON ESA VOZ TAN MOLESTA!-

Zim se limpio lágrimas que tenia en los ojos por tanto reir.

-Y tu deja de decirle mentiras a Zim. Que humana podría estar tan descerebrada como para interesarse en ti humano apestoso-

Dib no entendió por que lo de descerebrada le molesto demasiado enojándose más con el Irken.

- ¡ELLA NO ES NINGUNA DESCEREBRADA!-

Intento calmarse, no quería sumarle una pelea y terminar en la dirección ese día.

-Y no es mentira, una chica me invito a una cita cosa que jamás ninguna hembra de ninguna especie haría contigo-

Sonrió victorioso mirando la mueca de rabia en el rostro del Irken, había atacado en su orgulloso ego, esa satisfacción no duro por la respuesta del ataque.

- ¡MIENTES! ¡ZIM SERA INVITADO A UNA CITA MUCHO MEJOR QUE LA TUYA!-

Se acerco amenazante a milímetros del cabezón humano con una expresión de cinismo.

-Y para probarlo Zim ira con su superior cita a tu inferior cita-

Dib abrió los ojos como platos, si todavía no le respondía a Gretchen y ya tendría incomoda compañía incluida.

-Pero...-

Se quedo sin argumento viendo que Zim caminaba donde un grupo de chicas que iban a clases en el pasillo, las acorralo de un empujón a todas a una pared. El sexto sentido del joven Membrana se activo alejándose precavidamente a clases sin mirar atrás.

- ¡USTEDES REPULSIVAS HUMANAS INVITARAN A ZIM A UNA CITA AHORA! ¡OH DE LO CONTRARIO LES DERETIRRE LA CARA!-

Las chicas en lugar de temblar por la amenaza se abalanzaron sobre Zim dándole la paliza de su vida. Es muy peligroso amenazar a las hembras humanas cuando andan en manada, memorizo el Irken entre gritos de dolor.

* * *

><p>Durante el resto del día el ojos ámbar intento hablar con Gretchen con señas, pero ella se sentía tan triste sintiéndose rechazada que no bajo su cabeza de la mesa del asiento, pensó en mandarle un papelito pero descarto la idea por tener presente la escalofriante mirada de Bitters observando todo.<p>

La campana de salida sonó acabando con el tormento de hoy para los estresados estudiantes. Gretchen intento salir escondida entre la multitud, no contaba con que se quedaría congelada con su rostro ardiendo de sonrojado ocasionado por el suave agarre del ojos miel en su muñeca.

-Gretchen podemos terminar de hablar-

Escucho en su espalda lo que mas de una pregunta parecía una pequeña suplica de la voz que tanto amaba. Se sintió vencida por que él la giro para cruzar sus miradas.

-Siento mucho no ábrete contestado-

Se disculpo empezando a igualar el sonrojo de su compañía, era un enigma el por que esos ojos soñadores que ase unas horas le parecieron normales ahora lo atrapaban. Seria por que esa chica tiernamente tímida con coletas trasmitía una confortante calidez que hasta ahora notaba. Como un detalle tan grande pudo habré escapado de él siendo el obsesivo y compulsivo Dib.

-No importad... Entiendo si no sabes como decir que no...-

Su tono estaba lleno de tristeza, Dib se sentía conmovido sin dejar de ver esos ojos soñadores que lo miraban como apunto de morir, no le extrañaría si ganaba un premio a el mayor ciego por tardarse años en descrubir a esa bella manifestación de lo sublime.

-Pero yo si quiero salir contigo Gretchen-

Lo dijo rápido antes que se le cortara la voz. Jamás había estado tan nervioso y peor sin saber él por que, todo esto era tan nuevo, tan inusual, tan paranormal para él, sentía mil mariposas rebolotiando en su estomago por la sonrisa de dicha que esa tierna chica de brackets le regalaba en este istante que la Tierra se detenia. Esa sonrisa gritaba alegremente que la hizo tocar el cielo con esa simple oración y ella lo hacia tocar el cielo con esa sonrisa.

Ninguno noto que estaban solos en el salón con la espeluznante maestra Bitters gruñendo hastiada con la azucarada escena desde su escritorio.

Tampoco notaron que Zim entro al salón completamente golpeado con su ropa rasgada, no había entrado a clases por andarse metiendo en todos los salónes exigiéndole a las féminas humanas que lo invitaran a una cita por su grandeza, ellas al sentirse acosadas lo golpearon todas a la vez. Pero el dolor de esos golpees en todo su cuerpo no se comparaban por el fuerte escalofrió de ver a Bitters rodeándolo en forma de sombra como una serpiente, hablándole con un tono de veneno.

-Fáltate a la mitad de la clases Zim-

El ojos rubís sudo frio por el terror, lo dejo a un lado recordando que aun no lograba su objetivo del día, jamás permitiría que el cabezón humano lo viera derrotado, así que hizo lo impensable.

-Señorita Bitters invite a Zim a una cita-

Dib y Gretchen desconectaron sus miradas volteando a ver a Zim con sus par de ojos abierto impactados por lo que acababan de oír ¿Que acaso Zim le pidió una cita a... Bitters? Si debía estar desesperado oh con ganas de cavar su tumba.

La albina maestra lo vio seria, ese chico extranjero era más patético que el resto de las apéndices sin futuro a los que les impartía clases. Porque que un estudiante se fijara románticamente en su maestra para ella en vez de tierno le parecía la mayor muestra de lo patético.

-Aspiras demasiado alto niñito fracasado si crees que yo diría, Zim ten una cita conmigo-

Su tono era tan maquiavelico que hasta los demonios temblarían escuchándolo, la mayor empezaría con una sobre dosis de sombrías maldiciones para ese iluso chico, cuando el sonido de una taza de café quebrándose chocando contra el suelo llamo la atención de todos los presentes.

Todos fijaron su mirada en la puerta del salón donde un joven maestro rubio de gafas luchaba por no caer de rodillas destrozado con sus ojos a puntos de llorar.

-B... Bittersita acabas de pedirle una cita a otro hombre...-

Por mala suerte de esa alma enamorada solo había escuchado lo ultimo, se podía jurar que se escuchaba una música triste de fondo que nacía por las lágrimas del destrozado maestro Elliot.

- ¡¿POR QUE BITTERS?! Si te eh dado los mejores meses de mi vida y todo de mi sobre ese escritorio-

Señalo con su mano temblorosa llorando el escritorio. Dib fue el único que sintió nauseas entendiendo a que se refería ese maestro por algo que su hermana Gaz menciono que vio y ocuparía en un futuro como chantaje.

- ¡Y TU ME CAMBIAS POR ALGUIEN MAS JOVEN!-

Elliot se abrazo así mismo aumentando el llanto.

- ¿Ya no me amas Bittersita?-

Sollozo por temor de la respuesta.

-Sabia que estaba muy gordo ¡ES ESO ¿CIERTO?!-

Bitters se harto de la ridícula escenita dramática del que aunque pocos entendían era su 'amado' novio. Arrojo a Zim bruscamente sobre Dib y Gretchen cayendo los tres de golpe al piso.

- ¡YA CALLATE ELLIOT! -

Él paro de llorar entruchándola fuerte entre sus delgados brazos en un abrazo lleno de calidez.

-Por favor Bittersita no me dejes-

Musito hundiendo su cabeza en su frio pecho. Bitters oculto un leve sonrojo viendo a la vez que emanaba un aura lúgubre con rabia como se paraban esos tres inútiles alumnos que aun estaban en su salón, su mirada se volvió fuego.

-Lárguense-

Fue un susurro mucho más temible que un grito. Su instinto de sobrevivencia los saco volando en busca de un lugar seguro (El cual por el momento fue el pasillo)

* * *

><p>-Buena esa Zim. Por tu culpa casi nos mata Bitters-<p>

Reclamo el ojos ámbar.

- ¡SILENCIO DIB COSA! -

El ojos rubís le dio la espalda empezando a caminar.

-Mañana sábado nos reuniremos mi superior cita y la inferior tuya afuera de tu casa a primera hora larva apestosa-

-Pero ni siquiera tienes con quien ir...-

Dejo de hablar observando que Zim se había ido dejándolo con la palabra en la boca. Si que odiaba a ese tonto alíen que se creía tanto, fantaseaba con el día de destrozar lentamente su orgullo, soñaba con el día que fuera reconocido como el que arriesgaba su vida por salvar a la Tierra de la inmensa amenaza que esa tal raza Irken representa, pero si se detenía a pensarlo que pasaría cuando el día esperado llegara y salvara a los suyos en la batalla épica que estaba predestina desde ase mucho, ¿Llegaría a tener la vida perfecta que Zim le mostro con el suceso del panque? Pero seria eso lo que calmaría la soledad de su joven alma, una vida fría de ovaciones y fama, rodeado de personas que lo alabaran por su prestigio, con chicas a montón que dijeran amarlo por su fama del momento. Si lo pensaba seguiría siendo una vida solitaria, esas cosas no reconfortarían su existencia. Y querer ser premiado por salvar su misma casa la Tierra no era lo correcto, las acciones mas nobles son las que se dejan en anonimo.

Esos pensamientos que siempre vacilaban en su mente fueron callados por la abrazadora calidez de recordar que aun tenia el suave agarre en la pequeña muñeca de Gretchen, su piel era sumamente suave, no recordaba haber tenido tanto contacto con alguien.

Se deleito mirando a esa frágil chica viéndolo en silencio sin poner ninguna oposición que no soltara su muñeca, esa calidez no se compararía a tener ese futuro perfecto que Zim le hizo ver, por que la calidez que esa chica le trasmitía era verdadera y no incierta.

-El.. Siempre es asi...-

La escucho decir muy bajo mirando a otro lado por que ya no soporto mantenerle la mirada sonrojada.

-Eh... ¿Quien?-

-Zim-

Soltó el suave agarre de su muñeca recordando que debía poner sobre aviso a su compañía.

-Por desgracia si. Ah.. Gretchen debo decirte que Zim se auto invito a la cita con alguien más, aun no se si con lo desesperado que esta invitara a un vago sucio. Comprendo si te sientes incomoda-

La peli-purpura empezó a jugar con sus manos viendo al piso.

-No me sentiré incomoda... mientras este contigo...-

No tenia idea como tuvo el valor de decir eso pero tenia tanto queriendo decirle a su amado visionario que el era importante para ella, no estaba segura si Zim era un alíen oh si existían todos esos monstruos de los que alegaba su existencia su amado, pero algo que la condesa Von le enseño con lo de la reina piojo fue que todo es posible. Así que si algún día alguna creatura dominaba la Tierra se sentiría segura sabiendo que Dib era el guardián de ella.

Dib la miraba con sus ojos miel brillando esas simples palabras borraron los sinsabores del día (quizás hasta de su vida) por saber que alguien quería estar con él y no era cualquier alguien sino alguien tiernamente atrapante como esa creatura frágil con coletas que lo había dejado sin palabras.

-Nos vemos... Mañana Dib-

Lo dijo aun sin creérselo, salió sin borrar su tímida sonrisa caminando entre nubes imaginarias a la salida.

El ojos ámbar suspiro sin notarlo, no sabia ni por Marte, Mercurio, Júpiter, Venus, Saturno, que era este sentimiento que comenzaba a sentir por esa chica de brackets. Lo único que sabia era que contaría los minutos para volver a verla, por que estar cerca de ella lo asía vivir por primera vez lo que es ser querido.

Durante toda la noche había pasado pensando en un recuerdo borroso del día de san Valentín pasado donde Gretchen le entregaba mucha carne de regalo, otro donde cada vez que se burlaban los chicos del salón de sus exposiciones sobre eventos paranormales oh Zim ella era la única que no la miraba burlarse, un recuerdo borroso lo llevaba a otro dándose cuenta que esa tímida chica siempre había estado presente en su vida, incluso en ese san Valentín pasado juraba que después que se rio con Tak por ponerle el bote de basura a Zim y patearlo la había visto llorar de lejos con un pañuelo, seria que en esa ocasión lloraba por verlo con Tak, que acaso esa chica de coletas sentía algo sinigual por él? Fuera lo que fuera no podía controlar en seguir contando los segundos para verla y saciarse de la calidez que emanaba su presencia.

* * *

><p>~Al siguiente día~<p>

Dib estaba puntualmente afuera de su casa a primera hora. Tenia planeado que si Gretchen llegaba primero podrían escapar sin ver a Zim, plan descartado al ver que Zim fue por mala suerte el que llego primero junto a una chica pequeña rubia.

-Debes estar bromeando-

El chico amante de lo paranormal se cruzo de brazos reconociendo de inmediato que esa pequeña rubia era Gir con un feo vestido, maquillado de forma exagerada, con una larga peluca desalineada rubia.

-Zim esto es patético aun para ti-

- ¡SILENCIO! -

El ojos rubís extendió sus brazos.

-Tu solo tienes envidia que la cita de Zim es mucho mejor que la repulsiva tuya. Te presento a Giri-

-Hola, hola ¡SOY TAN BELLA-

Dib trago saliva viendo a ese pequeño robot que despeinaba mas su peluca desalineada por peinarla, como una raza evolucionada podía tener tecnología defectuosa. Y como se supone que disfrutaría su primera cita con ese par.

-Por Venus Zim esto es tonto. Eso ni siquiera es una chica-

- ¡MIENTES! Y digimos cita mas no con quien. Ahora Gir... ah digo Giri ¿Que se supone que se hace en una cochina cita?-

El pequeño robot se balanceo tiernamente serrando sus ojitos azules mecánicos.

-Debes cómprame ¡MUCHAS COSAS! Y decirme que no soy ni la cuarta parte de gorda y fea que realmente soy-

La falsa Giri puso sus manitas juntas al lado de su rostro aun con sus ojos cerrados sonriendo.

-Y prometerme muchas promesas que nunca piensas cumplir, todo para conseguir lo que todo los chicos quieren-

Dib se golpeo la frente con la palma de su mano ahora si deseaba que la Tierra lo tragara por la pena ajena.

- ¡AJA! Zim lo sabía. Espera ¿Que se supone que todos los chicos quieren?-

Observo dudoso a su pequeño ayudante.

-No lo se. Pero lo oí en una tele novela-

Contesto inocentemente. Dib sentía que se volvería loco soportando esto todo el día pero cuando sus ojos ámbar visualizaron a la tierna chica de coletas que un día antes atrapo su joven corazón, olvido toda la incomodidad de la situación sumergido en la sonrisa cálida que ella le regalaba.

-Hola... Dib-

-Hola Gretchen...-

-Luces... Bien-

-Tu también...-

La peli-purpura miraba el suelo moviendo un pie mientras que Dib se rascaba la nuca nervioso ambos sin saber que mas decir, sentían que si decían algo mas se les cortaría la voz, Zim los analizaba serrando más un ojo pensando que ese par de humanos tenían menos cerebro del que creía, Gir abría su boca emocionado por que esta parecía una escena de sus tele novelas juveniles que miraba en el canal de las estrellas, pero faltaba algo.

La falsa Giri voló empujando a Gretchen asiéndola topase demasiado al ojos ámbar a la vez que sus labios se rosaban dando lugar a un leve primer beso con un placentero escalofrió por el rose de sus labios que por reflejos los hizo profundizar el beso. Era una sensación tan hermosa y difícil de describir la que sentían ese par de almas solitarias que por primera vez experimentaban la dicha de ser feliz.

Mientras Gir aplaudía por la escena y su Amo se moría de las ganas de vomitar por ese repulsivo acto terrícola de intercambiar fluidos.

- ¡ASCO! Gir ¿Que se supone que asen? ¿Se comerán sus caras oh algo así?-

-No Amo, se están ¡BESANDO! Se hace en las citas-

Levanto sus bracitos poniendo sus labios juntos en posición de beso. Su Amo dio dos pasos atrás con temor.

-Ni creas que Zim va... a besarte ¡GIR!-

El Uci mal disfrazado habría empezado a llorar sin parar por el rechazo.

Pero al ver con sus pequeños ojos azules mecánicos que cierta escalofriante chica gótica pasaba frente a ellos ignorándolos a punto de entrar a su casa jugando su Esclavo 2, se calmo con una sonrisa en su rostro exageradamente maquillado.

- ¡GAZI! -

Grito infantilmente saltando sobre la sorprendida chica mandando a volar su Juego robándole un inesperado beso en sus fríos labios, beso al que extrañamente no se negó por su calidez.

El pequeño Irken observo con el doble de repulsión las dos parejas embelesadas ante él.

-Definitivo, ahora Zim si vomitara-

Dijo para si poniendo sus manos enguantadas en su boca apunto de hacer lo dicho. En lo que el profesor Membrana se acercaba a su casa con unas bolsas de víveres, el orgullo paterno lo abrazo contemplando el primer beso de su hijo mayor afuera de su casa con una chica de coletas.

-Ese es mi hijo Dib-

De claro orgullo estaban formadas sus palabras, tenia una sonrisa oculta detrás del cuello de su bata, la cual se borro por también ver a su hija menor besándose con una pequeña chica rubia.

-Esta juventud-

Susurro bajito en lo que entraba a su casa para colocar los víveres en su lugares correspondientes y irse a sentar en un rincón oscuro abrazando sus piernas por lo que acababa de ver.

Dib rompió el beso viendo con un aparente sonrojo a la tímida Gretchen, sus ojos soñadores suplicaban que esto fuera real y no uno de sus tantos sueños que tenia cada noche desde que conoció a ese chico ojos ámbar en preescolar.

-Gracias Gretchen-

Le susurro en un tono cálido, acariciando con suavidad una de sus mejillas sonrojadas.

-¿Por que Dib?.. -

Pregunto aumentando su sonrojo por el rose de su mano.

-Por dejarme saber que estas en mi vida-

Esas palabras le hicieron nacer una sonrisa más amplia brillante por sus brackets llena de alegría que su amado Dib le confirmara con esas palabras que la había notado y no solo eso sino que comenzaba asentir lo que ella desde siempre a sentido por él.

- ¡BASTA DE CURSILERIAS! Zim esta apunto de vomitar mariposas y enfermizos arco iris ¡ZIM ORDENA QUE NOS LARGEMOS A ESA CITA AHORA! -

El Irken estaba más que hastiado por la escena y sobre todo molesto que su cita Giri haya aprovechado la distracción de todos para salir volando con la humana gótica entre sus pequeños brazos dejando a su Amo botado con la horrorosa cita.

-Bien vámonos-

Dijeron al unisonó el par de resiente almas conectadas que no dejaban de verse intensamente.

-Pero Zim se quedo sin su sucia cita-

El ojos rubís apretaba sus puños pateando una roca pareciendo un niño asiendo berrinche. Dib pensaba poner en practica el plan que tenia ase un momento de escapar con Gretchen dejando a Zim botado igual que Gir pero la tímida resiente dueña de su corazón le susurro una mejor idea en su oído. El ojos ámbar se agacho recogiendo la roca que Zim pateaba.

-Ten Zim tu cita-

El ojos rubís lo vio incrédulo.

-Es una roca humano idiota-

-Lo se Zim. Pero todos saben que tener una cita con una roca es mejor que con una chica-

Al oír eso el inocente Irken le arrebato la roca a su némesis extendiéndola en sus brazos.

- ¡VICTORIA PARA ZIM !

Dib y Gretchen giraron los ojos de forma divertida caminando junto a Zim y la roca sin cortar la calidez del contacto de sus manos entrelazadas. No importaba que tuvieran que soportar las incoherencia de Zim toda su cita, si se trasmitían la bella sensación mutua de calidez.

**FIN.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jajaja hey Kokoro nuestro Dib lanzo a Lincy la roca a brazos de otro hombre XD<strong>  
><em>

_**La pregunta del millon es que habra pasado en esa cita doble? Me avisan si quieren secuela X3**_

_**Espero les haya gustado linduras (especial mente a ti mi archi-enemiga, te prometo que hoy tendras a 2D encadenado en tu cuarto X3) Esperare sus comentarios.**_

_**Sino publico antes desde ya feliz navidad.**_

_**PD: Mi venerado lindo escritor favorito si estas leyendo esto, ya llevo la mitad del cap escrito de tu fic.**_

**_Nos vemos/leemos lindos._**


End file.
